clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jonny
Hello this is Jonny so if you need to talk to me please do 'NOTE: ' if you're Xorai then go choke on a grape.Jonny Here I'm very nice unless it's to a villain or Goody Two-Shoes. *Gives $90,000* Believe me, I have way more than that just hide this salary so no one finds out. *Teleports back to base* --Flywish Cool I only actualy needed 50,000* but, *Stuffs in pocket* YAY! Jonny (Radal and Radal X jump bye, tackles Jonny, and takes 10 dollors) -Radal X Oopsie, sworry, didnt mween to do tat! *gives the 10 dollors back* We twyign to fwind Thwat that Xworai Imposter. -Radal GAH!!! *whacks both with DIM GREEN hammer* THATS *whack* FOR *whack* MAKING *whack* ME CLEAN YOU'RE *whack* LITTER BOX!!! -Jonny WHAT WITTER BOX? WE ARENT EVEN PETGUINS! WERE MWA MWA PENGUINS! YOUR DUMBY! -Radal X AAAAAH DIM GREEN! *TAKES HAMMER AND BREAKS IT* -Radal Litter.....box???????????? WHAT LITTER BOX! Radal get explaining...-Xorai We have no witter bwox. QOUTE!!! "Powerful Petguin Radal page" If your the X antibody of a petguin would'nt you be a petguin and I stand corrected you grew out of that.(still had to clean it) -Jonny P.S. radal I got you a present *gives dim green scarf* Ha Ha! I put that there! Shes a Mwa Mwa penguin -Zenny AAAAAAH! DIM GREEN! WOO WILL PAY! *STEALS ALL YOUR MONNY AND RIPS IT UP UNFIXABLE* HA HA! -Radal Hey why did you do that i gave you a- *Punts radal to moon* silly little penguin I KEEP ALL MY MONEY IN MY HAT! Thats locked up in my house. WEeally? *runs to house, breaks hat, etas the monny* It tastes like wima bweans! WUM! -Radal X Wina gweens wucky, I cwant bweive Xworai puts that on the mwenu eveway twuesdway in hwis bwase. -Radal -_- Did'nt wanna do this but... WHOOPDY DOO THE COW SAYS MOO!!! *Starts throwing random cows at radal and radal x and the cows make radal x spit out the money* so were can i put this... *puts money in dim green wallet* -Jonny HAHA! *Shoves lima beans down Radal and Radal X's throats painfully and makes them choke on them but they fall in a coma for 3 days* Hey Jonny, I am Xinston. I am a helper for Flywish's Army. I am in Flywish's Army along with many others. I'll introduce you to everyone. --Xinston (They wake up) Tank woo! Wima gweens my fwavowit fwood! -Radal X Yuck! Grrr! *pulls otu Petguin ray* PWEPARE TO BWE A BWUNNY! *zaps Xinston, but it has no effect* Woo weally is a super-penguin, heh heh *vpaerizes the dim green wallet* HAHA! -Radal You do realize that was the wallet not the money and did'nt i punt you to the moon? Anyway COW ARMY TO YOU'RE HQ IN THE SKY *cows fly onto cluds* -Jonny Its impossible to punt someone to the moon, hus all you did was talk. And cows would freeze in antartica. -Zenny Wow the talking furball is talking about logic isn't that great? -Jonny P.S. Have'nt you heard of frozen beef? Buh dum ding HOORAY FOR LAME PUNS! Suprise! --Flywish Flywish? where are you? --Xinston Up here Xinston. --Flywish When did you learn to float? --Xinston I didn't i'm in a floating invisible box. Radal try to hit this with your head. (Radal tries but gets knocked out) HA HA HA!!!!! --Flywish (Radala dn radal X waddle by with juice) Radal X, its those impsoters of us..... -Radal D=Shwall we hwurt thwem agwain? -Radal X Inweed......*Radal and Radal X attack the imposters of them* -Radal Twell mwe wut this juice was again? Radal X Strawberry -Radal